


Bros Get Bros Ice Cream on Their Periods

by shnuffeluv



Series: Danger Gays: The Extras [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, High School, Ice Cream, Menstruation, Puberty, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Logan is curled up in a ball on the high school floor from sheerpain,when Jack comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Logan Sanders & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Danger Gays: The Extras [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462492
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	Bros Get Bros Ice Cream on Their Periods

Logan was curled up in a ball on the ground in the middle of lunch, sobbing. He felt like he was gonna puke. He was supposed to be with his friends, but walking out of math his stomach started hurting and he slid to the floor, hoping to wait out whatever was going on. But he wasn’t waiting it out, it was only getting worse and his vision felt like it was blacking out at the edges.

And of course, his math class was at the outskirts of the second floor of school, so he couldn’t even get to his friends without a long, painful walk. “Jess?” a voice called.

Logan continued to sob. He couldn’t deal with Leslie right now. He wanted help, true, but Leslie didn’t know he was trans yet, only Jack knew and knew his new name. Logan  _ was _ going to come out to his friends today, before the pain started. “Jess!” Leslie called, clearly alarmed.

“Hey, woah, Leslie! Lemme talk to her for a minute alone, all right?” Jack exclaimed, footsteps rushing forward and keeping Leslie from rushing forward to Logan’s side.

“Jack, she’s curled in a ball on the floor  _ sobbing, _ and you expect me to do nothing?!” Leslie asked.

“Not nothing! Go get the nurse or something! But please, let me have a minute alone to try and calm her down first.”

Logan just kept crying, the  _ she’s _ and  _ her’s _ acting like knives in his chest. Leslie dashed off and Jack walked over slowly, sliding down one of the lockers to sit next to Logan. “Hey, Lo? You okay, man?”

Logan shook his head. “Hurts,” he managed between sobs.

“What hurts?” Jack asked.

“Abdomen,” Logan said. “Feel like I’m gonna puke, Jack. It...it hurts.”

“Okay, it’s gonna be okay. Can you sit up for me?” Jack asked, gently placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders.

Logan slowly moved from sideways on the floor to sitting against the wall, at least, and Jack’s eyes moved to Logan’s crotch.  _ “Oh,” _ he said softly.

Logan looked down and noticed a huge red stain on his jeans. “Oh, God, that’s a lot of blood,” he breathed. “That...that  _ is _ blood, right? What else could it be?”

“Lo, I think you just started your period,” Jack said softly.

“No...no no, I don’t want this, I don’t  _ need this,” _ Logan sobbed. “Ow! Oh, God, it’s still getting worse!”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, man. Breathe with me, all right? In, slowly, come on, I know you can do it...”

Slowly, Jack helped Logan manage his breathing. It didn’t help with the cramps, but it did help with the uncontrollable sobbing. When he leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder, he mumbled, “I can’t do this every month, Jack. I thought I had eaten something bad yesterday, but the cramps weren’t  _ nearly _ this bad.”

“You might wanna talk to a doctor about this, man,” Jack said softly. “If you can’t move because you’re in too much pain, that’s not normal. And that’s a lot of blood you’ve lost, which...like, I’m not a g—I’m not AFAB, but I don’t think that’s normal, either.”

“Thank you for correcting yourself,” Logan mumbled.

“Of course, man,” Jack said.

Leslie came over in a rush along with the nurse, who was rolling around a wheelchair. “Here,” Leslie said, pointing.

“What’s going on?” the nurse asked, helping Logan to his feet.

“Either I’ve started my period or I have serious bleeding for no reason,” Logan breathed. “But I feel like I’m gonna puke or black out.”

“Oh, honey, you need to see a doctor, periods should  _ not _ make you throw up from pain,” the nurse said.

Logan nodded, feeling a little hazy from the pain.

“Hey, I’ll get your lunch and afternoon books from your locker, sound good?” Jack asked. “I’ll bring them to the nurse’s, just in case you have to go home.”

Logan nodded again, and as the nurse wheeled him away, he whimpered. “God, it hurts,” he moaned.

“I know, sweetheart, but it’s all a part of becoming a woman. It’s not glamorous, but it’ll get better,” the nurse assured him.

Logan felt like he would puke  _ more _ at that statement. “But I don’t want that,” he said, distressed. “If this is becoming a woman, I don’t want it!”  _ I want to be a man, _ he thought, but didn’t say.

The nurse took him to her office, he called his mother and with some fretting and sighing, his mother agreed to pick him up. Jack came in as Logan laid down and offered Logan his lunch. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Any time, Lo,” Jack said with a little smile. “Feel better soon, okay?”

Logan nodded, and as Jack left Logan finally passed out for twenty five minutes, before his mother picked him up. She scheduled an appointment with an OBGYN so Logan could get birth control reasonably soon, and let Logan go upstairs to rest. He changed, put on a pad (yuck), and crawled into bed after taking some Advil, willing this all to be a bad dream.

When he woke up, it was to his mother knocking on his door. “Honey, one of your friends from school is here to make sure you’re okay.”

Logan stood up and shuffled out of the room and downstairs, smiling when he saw Jack waiting in the foyer. “Hey, I know you probably don’t want to do anything but chill right now, but I was hoping I could chill with you?” Jack asked. “I brought chocolate ice cream, because I heard that helps with periods.”

Logan laughed, lightly, trying not to jostle his organs too much, as he said, “Yeah, okay, sure, we can have some ice cream and watch stuff on TV. Thanks for coming over.”

They walked into the kitchen to serve up the ice cream and Jack said, “You know, all our friends were really worried when you didn’t show for lunch.”

“Yeah, I know. Telling them I wanted to tell them something today probably didn’t help much,” Logan sighed.

“Do you want to do it in person, still, or do you want to send it in the group chat?” Jack asked.

“Might do it in the group chat. I don’t want to keep them waiting,” Logan said. “Later, though. Right now, I just want ice cream.”

Jack laughed, and Logan smiled. “You’re the best, Jess,” Jack said.

Logan laughed, despite the use of his deadname. And sure enough, his mother started speaking from the edge of the kitchen seconds later. “You two can go watch TV, I’ll serve up the ice cream,” she said. “Just relax.”

They moved to the living room and Jack sighed. “You really are the best, Lo,” Jack said under his breath.

Logan smiled. “Thanks, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
